Más fuerte que el odio
by Ekishka
Summary: (Post Sinsajo) Han pasado 12 largos años desde que la guerra terminó y los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 rehicieron sus vidas, sin embargo el destino vuelve a ponerlos en una encrucijada muy especial...
1. Chapter 1

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertence, sino que pertenecen a la novelista Suzanne Collins _

* * *

_**Más fuerte que el odio**_

Capítulo n°1

_ Doce años han pasado desde que la guerra terminó... _

_"Nate "susurro_ una voz suavemente _"Anda, cariño, arriba" _insistió la voz con la misma suavidad.

Fue entonces cuando un par de ojos grises se abrieron, agitaron sus largas pestañas rubias y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, dejando ver sus pequeños dientes color blanco níveo, perfectos como perlitas. Estiro los brazos hacia quien lo había despertado y rápidamente se vio envuelto en su abrazo.

Katniss tomó a su hijo más pequeño de su cuna, lo aseó y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. A mitad de las mismas podía escuchar las voces que salían por la puerta de la cocina:

"…_Y entonces canté la canción del Valle, papá, y puedes creer que Piguy el pajarito de la Srita. Hallowey dejó de cantar… ¿Por qué dejó de cantar, papá?" _ Dijo una voz infantil

"_Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu madre, Ely, pero sabes ella y tu abuelo tenían el mismo poder mágico con el canto, igual que tú" _La voz masculina hizo una pausa "_Ahh los dos dormilones de la casa han decidido hacer su entrada triunfal"_ Luego rió.

_"Muy gracioso, sr. Mellark"_ Dijo Katniss, sonriendo, mientras entraba a la cocina de la casa, la vieja casa de Peeta, en la Aldea de los Vencedores, con el pequeño Nate en brazos, quien ahora forcejeaba por bajar.

"Papá… papá" Balbuceó el pequeño mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el hombre rubio que estaba sentado a la mesa, él lo tomo en brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla mientras lo sentaba en su regazo.

La mujer le alcanzo rápidamente una taza con leche tibia y le dio un breve beso en los labios a su esposo y uno en la coronilla a la niña, para luego sentarse a la mesa a desayunar con el resto de su familia. Ely, su hija mayor, estaba comiendo unas galletitas con leche mientras miraba su programa infantil por la televisión, ahora que era un artefacto de entretenimiento y no un mensajero de malas noticias.

"_Kat… te sientes bien? Te veo algo pálida"_ Preguntó Peeta con preocupación en el rostro, no era normal ese color en la piel de su esposa como tampoco que no estuviera devorando el plato de bollos de queso, a penas estaba pellizcando uno.

_"Oh, estoy bien… creo que estoy algo mal del estómago, pero no creo que sea algo grave… creo que el segundo plato de estofado de cordero estuvo de más"_ Suspiró ella y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

_"¡Glotona! Si no te sientes bien, deberíamos ir a la clínica luego de dejar a los niños en la escuela"_

_"Ja! Es que tu estofado es delicioso, no puedo decirle que no a un segundo plato… no creo que sea necesario hacer la consulta, Peeta, seguro se me pasará en un rato"_ Responde Katniss, depositando una de sus manos en el rostro de su marido, tratando de tranquilizarlo con ese gesto, que pareciera tener efecto porque él sonríe.

_"Bueno, está bien, pero si te sientes mal… llámame de inmediato!" _Le advirtió él levantando las cejas, dejando que al pequeño en el suelo, quien, a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas regordetas le permitieran fue avanzando hacia su madre nuevamente. Ella lo tomó en brazos. Peeta tomó la chaqueta que colgaba en el respaldo de su silla y se la colocó tranquilamente

_"Ely es hora de que vayas a terminar de alistarte para ir a la escuela"_ Le avisó a su hija con una sonrisa, la niña sonrió y salió rumbo a su habitación. _"Supongo que descubrió uno de nuestro secretitos familiares, no es así? Eso de encantar pájaros… y personas"_ Comentó, guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

_"Así es, ahora tengo dos pájaros cantores en casa"_ Sonrió y depositó un beso primero en la cabeza de su mujer y luego en la de su hijo menor "_Nos vemos para la cena"_ Completó, antes de salir de la cocina, rumbo a la sala y luego salió de la casa.

Ely apareció nuevamente la cocina completamente lista para ir a la escuela. Katniss se levanto de la silla y sintió un ligero mareo, por precaución como colocó rápidamente a Nate en el suelo y le pidió a Ely que lo tenga con ella. Odiaba sentirse mal. El malestar pasó rápidamente y sonrió a sus hijos para evitar preocuparlos, luego tomo sus abrigos, se los colocó y marcharon los tres rumbo al pueblo.

Katniss empujaba tranquilamente la carriola de su hijo mientras su hija mayor le platicaba sobre el Piguy, sin embargo estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que su voz parecía distante y lejana. "No comprendo por qué tengo este malestar, siempre comemos ese estofado, tampoco son mis medicinas las tomo regularmente, aunque las pesadillas han disminuido completamente" pensó. Era verdad, sus pesadillas habían disminuido gracias a la presencia de los niños, su mente estaba tan ocupada con ellos y cuando se iba a dormir, el cansancio era tal que caía en un sueño profundo, todo lo profundo que pueda ser el sueño de una madre con dos hijos pequeños. Por otro lado, los problemas de Peeta y su muto también habían casi desaparecido, una buena parte se debía a una medicina especial que había diseñado el Dr. Aurelius, una especie de antídoto para el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, y otra a una estrategia que él y ella había diseñado, cuando Peeta sentía que el muto iba hacer su aparición, toma una cuerda, como le había enseñado Finnick y se internaba en el bosque, si el ataque era muy fuerte, a veces traía con él una ardilla o un conejo para la cena, matar animales no le hacía gracia pero peor era estrangular a su esposa.

"_¿Por qué, mamá?¿Por qué dejó de cantar?_ Y volvió en sí ante la pregunta de su hija.

"_Bueno, digamos, que cuando la voz de una persona es maravillosa hasta los pájaros dejan de cantar para poder aprender su canto… mañana iremos al bosque a encantar sinsajos, quieres?"_ Respondió Katniss con dulzura.

_"Claro que sí!"_ Respondió ella feliz, mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos.

Habían llegado a la guardería, donde la señorita Hallowey los esperaba para entrar, tomó a cada uno de la mano y los introdujo hacia el interior del modesto edificio escolar. Los niños saludaron a su madre con la mano mientras iban con la maestra. Ellos adoraban ir. Ely iba a la sala de 5, mientras Nate todavía estaba en el área maternal. Katniss dejó la carriola junto con las otras que estaban en un sector especial del parque de la escuela y se marchó a su trabajo. En estos últimos años las cosas se habían modificado en el Distrito 12, si bien el estilo de vida era modesto, los niños ya no morían de hambre, las mujeres no desesperaban ante la llegada de un nuevo hijo y los hombres podían darse el lujo de envejecer.

Recorrió con la mirada el paisaje tan conocido que comunicaba la zona escolar con la zona comercial del distrito. Caminó por las veredas reconstruidas y finalmente llegó a su destino, una pequeña tienda en la avenida principal. La tienda era pequeña, con un estilo austero pero delicado y alegre, en la puerta se leía la palabra _Cinna. _Como terapia de rehabilitación, Katniss se había refugiado en el talento inventado que le había otorgado el líder de su equipo de preparación, su gran amigo Cinna, y luego de muchos intentos había logrado aprender a coser, seguir patrones y crear diversas prendas. Fue así como junto con Delly, la vieja amiga de Peeta, quien sabía tejer muy bien y además confeccionaba calzado, abrieron una pequeña tienda.

_"Buenos días, Kat"_ Saludó alegremente Delly, mientras terminaba de ordenar unos tejidos en los estantes.

_"Buenos día, Delly, perdón por el retraso"_ Se disculpó mientras se quitaba el abrigo. _"Está comenzando a soplar el viento, ya no tarda en llegar el invierno"_ Agregó Katniss, mientras veía por la ventana volar algunas hojas secas.

_"Oh, si… es verdad…deberíamos empezar con los diseños de invierno, no te parece?_"

_"Claro, voy por mi cuaderno de bocetos, luego haremos el pedido al Distrito 8, ¿cómo está tu ración de lanas, necesitas más?_" Respondió mientras se retiraba hacia la parte de atrás del local.

_"Tengo suficientes, gracias" _Dijo Delly y se sentó en un cómodo puff que estaba en un rincón para reanudar su tejido, estaba tejiendo un sweater color negro con detalles en verde limón. Luego de terminar la guerra, ella se había casado con un joven soldado del Distrito 13, luego de mucho insistir logró convencerlo de vivir en el Distrito 12, el ahora trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en el hospital. Delly y Katniss se hicieron amigas cuando la primera volvió del 13, y el tener a sus hijos casi al mismo tiempo hizo que se unieran más.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Delly notó que su amiga no regresaba del fondo.

"_Katniss?"_ Preguntó. No hubo respuesta. _"Katniss, estas bien?"._Tampoco. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y corrió al fondo del lugar. Tendida en el piso, atontada, estaba ella. "_Oh, por Dios, Katniss… ven, te ayudaré"_ Con esfuerzo logró sentarla y le tomó el pulso, estaba algo débil. Espero a que se recuperara un poco y juntas llegaron al puff, Katniss se desplomó en él. "_Oh, Katniss, deberías haberte quedado en tu casa si te sentías tan mal… iré a llamar a Peeta.."_

"_No, no… estoy bien, Delly, no te preocupes… no lo llames, se preocupará y no quiero, es sólo un malestar…" _Y la voz fue perdiendo intensidad, se desmayó nuevamente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, primero veía algo nublado, luego la visión se fue aclarando y pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Delly, luego a su marido Ashton y finalmente a su madre, estaba en el hospital. La madre de Katniss había vuelto al Distrito cuando Ely nació para estar con su hija y su nieta, ahora vivía en la casa que le correspondía a Katniss en la Aldea de los Vencedores y trabajaba en el hospital como jefa de enfermeras y en el sector de medicina natural.

_"Katniss… querida"_ Susurró su madre con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la frente.

_"Qué sucedió, mamá? Qué tengo? Y Peeta? Y los niños? Los dejé en la guardería…" _Preguntó deprisa, mientras trataba de incorporase en la cama.

_"Tranquila, hija, no tienes nada malo… solamente… estas embarazada"_ Respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

Otro bebé. Nate hacía poco había dejado los pañales y ahora tendría que lidiar con ellos nuevamente. Irónico. Ella que siempre había dicho que no tendría hijos, ahora iba a tener tres. Otro bebé. Sonrió. Peeta se estará como loco de felicidad con la noticia, ama los niños, especialmente a los nuestros. Es un gran padre.

_"Embarazada? Bueno…No sé qué decir_" Y rió. La presencia de sus hijos y el tiempo había logrado que se sintiera feliz de nuevo, como cuando era pequeña y cazaba con su padre. Los horrores de la guerra y los terribles recuerdos de sus dos pasadas por los Juegos del Hambre, había logrado enterrarlos hasta lo más profundo, si bien era algo que la había roto para siempre.

_"Ahora está viendo el Dr. Rick para poder hacerte una ecografía… estas de 5 semanas" _

"_Está bien… Delly, Ashton, gracias por cuidarme y perdón por preocuparlos"_

"_No te preocupes, Kat… y felicidades por tu nuevo bebé, tejeré algo especial para él" _ Respondió Delly sonriendo, mientras salía de la habitación con su esposo.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró el médico a la habitación, las saludó y oprimió algunos botones que había en un tablero, cercano a la cabecera de la cama donde se hallaba Katniss. El ecografo salió por una pequeña compuerta que había debajo del tablero. Untó la punta del equipo con gel frío y lo colocó con cuidado en el vientre de ella, quien ya se había corrido la bata.

_"Muy bien, Katniss, conozcamos al nuevo integrante de la familia"_ Dijo. Paso el aparato varias veces y alzó las cejas "_Tú y tu esposo hicieron algún tratamiento para tener un niño?" _Preguntó.

_"Nno…fue por vía natural, por qué?_" Respondió algo ruborizada.

_"Porque son dos… mellizos"_ Dijo el médico, con una sonrisa.

A falta de uno, dos bebes. Más irónico. "Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen no llego a cumplir 30 años y tengo 4 hijos" pensó. Mellizos. Sonrió. "Oh espero que sean niño y niña, Ely y Nate estarán felices con sus nuevos hermanos, quizás al principio algo celosos"

_"Oh, Katniss, es maravilloso, espera que se entere Peeta" _Exclamó su madre con júbilo. A pesar de su depresión la existencia de sus nietos le trajo bastante luz a su vida. Amaba estar con ellos.

"_Si, se pondrá muy feliz" _Dijo Katniss. _"Y bien doctor?"_

_"Los bebes están muy bien, sus corazones están perfectos y no parece haber ningún problema, así que tendrás que tomar las vitaminas y los complementos que tu sabes y nos veremos dentro de 15 días para un nuevo control" _Respondió el Dr. Rick, mientras retiraba el aparato del vientre de ella y la limpiaba.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, luego esta se abrió y la cara de preocupación de Peeta se hizo visible. Su gesto se relajo al ver a su esposa tranquilamente sentada en la cama. Ella le sonrió.

"_Qué sucedió? Estas bien?" _Preguntó acercándose rápidamente. En la desesperación por llegar al hospital había olvidado sacarse su delantal de trabajo, así que le llenó las manos de harina cuando las tomó entre las suya.

_"Sra. Mellark, nos vemos luego"_

_"Katniss, iré a buscar los niños a la escuela, nos vemos en casa"_

La madre y el doctor salieron rápidamente de la habitación para darle privacidad al joven matrimonio. Katniss besó brevemente a Peeta.

_"Estoy embarazada"_ Dijo rápidamente y se mordió el labio para no dar rienda a la sonrisa que quería salir.

_"Kat, eso es maravilloso… otro bebé… me encanta" _ Exclamó él alegremente, mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos. La sintió reír mientras hundía su cara en su pecho.

_"Peeta"_ Y le mostró su cara con harina "_Vamos a tener mellizos… son dos"_ Rió.

_"Oh… mejor aún… Katniss me haces tan feliz…te amo"_ Dijo él y nuevamente la abrazó.

_"Y yo a ti, amor"_ Respondió ella mientras lo besaba.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Hola queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y tengan la suficiente paciencia para esperar los otros, todavía no sé cuantos serán. Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un fic, pero al leer esta saga de excepcionales libros no pude vencer la tentación de volver hacerlo jajaja.

Slds.

Ekishka


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, le pertencen a la novelista Suzanne Collins_

* * *

_**Más fuerte que el odio**_

Capítulo n° 2

Los niños habían tomado con grata sorpresa la llega de sus dos nuevos hermanos y ya estaban planeado como llamarlos y a qué jugar. Ely había heredado de Peeta su aprehensión por los más pequeños mientras Nate estaba algo receloso.

"¿_Bebes?_" Dijo con su vocecita infantil "_E mío… bebe no..._" Exclamó mientras se aferraba a un pequeño oso de juguete.

"_Nadie te sacará a Poppy, pequeño, es tuyo_" Le dijo su padre mientras lo mantenía en su regazo. Nate pareció entender a la perfección porque sonrió agradecido, luego se acurrucó en el pecho de Peeta y observaba a su madre y hermana.

"¿_Y cómo se llamarán, mami? Si uno es niña me gustaría que se llame Lily, como esa flor pequeñita y blanca que crece junto al lago en el bosque"_ Dijo Ely, mientras su madre deshacía las trenzas que llevaba en el pelo para luego cepillárselo.

_"Lily me gusta, ¿qué te parece, amor?"_ Preguntó volteando el rostro hacia Peeta que hacía zapping en el televisor "_¿Y si es niño?" _

"_Lily me gusta" _ Respondió Peeta con una sonrisa "_Llevaré a Nate a su cama, creo que se ha dormido"_. Cargó al niño con cuidado, recostándolo sobre su pecho y hombro, y se incorporó de la silla.

_"Si, iré enseguida para darle el beso de las buenas noches" _

_"Si es niño, Max sería un lindo un nombre… aunque hay que buscar más nombres porque son dos"_ Respondió su hija _"Estoy muy feliz de que sean dos, mamá, es genial"_

_"Me alegra mucho saber eso… ya estas lista, ahora a la cama, vamos"_. Tomo la pequeña mano de hija y la guió escaleras arriba hacía su cuarto.

Luego de arropar a Ely, colocar a Rosmery, su muñeca preferida, debajo de su brazo y darle un beso en la frente, Katniss salió rumbo al cuarto de su hijo. Allí encontró a Peeta, quien miraba embelesado al pequeño dormir. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, si giro y completo el abrazo que su esposa le daba. Con el tiempo, Katniss había logrado absorber un poco de la ternura de su esposo, sobre todo en la forma de demostrar cariño, si bien seguía siendo reservada con la gente ajena su círculo íntimo.

_"Quién hubiera dicho que después de nuestras miserias íbamos a lograr tener dos cositas tan perfectas, no lo crees, Catnuss?" _Susurró Peeta. Le decía así, por la planta que crecía en las altas montañas, era dura y espinosa como esa planta, pero dulce y hermosa como su fruto, a la vez.

_"Cuatro cositas perfectas"_ Rió y agregó _"Gracias por convencerme de tenerlos" _Y le depositó un beso en los labios. Luego salieron del cuarto y se fueron a dormir tranquilamente, acurrucados en el medio de la cama como hacían siempre.

…

Se posó al comienzo del pequeño camino recto que conducía a la entrada de la casa, podría decirse que lo sabía de memoria, sin embargo podía apreciar las sutiles diferencias que habían acontecido en esa última década. A los costados del camino crecían en cantidad los dientes de león, estaban tan bien cuidados que hasta parecían, sospechaba, que estaban cultivados. Alrededor de la casa y acompañando la puerta de entrada lo reconoció por sus delicadas flores, algunas de tonalidades más intensas que otras… arbustos de primroses. Definitivamente esa era la casa de Katniss. Llegó hasta la puerta, subió los escalones y golpeo de puerta, en el sector central que era de madera, mientras el resto era vidrio facetado. Aguardó unos minutos y sintió la puerta abrirse.

"_Si?"_ Dijo una vocecita, una infantil vocecita.

Miró hacia abajo y, a la altura del picaporte, divisó una pequeña niña, de ojos azules y largos cabellos oscuros que caían formando ondas a los costados de su cara. No supo que decir, sin embargo, la niña sonrió.

"_Yo te conozco, eres Gale… pasa"_ Dijo ella, y abrió más la puerta.

Gale entro dubitativo a la casa, hacia más de diez años que no estaba por allí. Definitivamente el lugar era un verdadero hogar, decorado con un estilo tranquilo. Ely lo guió hasta la sala, donde ella se encontraba.

_"Yo soy Ely y él es mi hermano Nate… mamá no tarde en volver, está atrás buscando verduras para la cena"_ Explicó ella, mientras retomaba un dibujo que estaba haciendo, sobre un montón de hojas en el suelo.

"_Está bien… no entiendo cómo me has reconocido… eres muy pequeña y nunca antes había venido"_

"_Tu rostro está en el libro… uno que mamá y papá hicieron hace años… yo lo miro a escondidas" _Le explicó, mirándolo pícaramente con complicidad. Gale sonrió un poco, ahora intrigado, ¿de qué libro hablaba?_"A mi gusta verlo, porque papá dibuja muy bonito… mira, aquí está"_ Continuó ella, mientras le pasaba un libro gordo, con tapas de cuero azules, en la tapa lleva la palabra Recuerdos. Gale comenzó a mirar el libro, mientras toma asiento en uno de los sofás, allí había dibujos y fotos, reconoció a cada uno de los personajes de ese libro y se sorprendió de leer la descripción, con la delicada letra de Katniss, de sus aventuras por los bosques. Fue entonces cuando, mirando por encima del libro a la pequeña hija de Katniss dibujar tranquilamente y al bebé jugar con sus carritos, encestándolos en una caja con destacado acierto "Un futuro cazador, no ha fallado ninguno" pensó y recordó:

Flashback

"_No quiero tener hijos" _Dijo Katniss, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho

_"Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí"_ Respondió Gale, con tranquilidad

_"Pero vives aquí"_ Puntualizó, con tono irritado

"_Olvídalo" _Murmuró él. Pensaba que quizás, con el correr del tiempo, ella cambiaría de opinión…

Fin del Flashback

Frunció el ceño nuevamente, ante el recuerdo.

Katniss entró a la cocina por la puerta de atrás, iba cargando una pesada canasta con verduras. La dejó en la mesa y se secó el sudor con un trapo que había allí. Estaba lavándose las manos cuando escuchó la voz de Ely y una segunda voz, masculina, que no pudo reconocer. Se acercó sigilosamente a la sala. Asomó la cabeza por la arca de la entrada a la sala y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse de la impresión.

"_Gale…"_ Dijo, casi como un susurro y él levanto la vista para verla

"_Catnip!"_ Exclamó, levantándose del sillón "_Tanto tiempo sin verte… tienes unos niños maravillosos… ella es igual a ti… pero él es una especie de Peeta en miniatura"_ Continuó mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_"Si, lo son…¿pero cuando has venido?¿cómo entraste?_ Preguntó ella, mientras mantenía la distancia, con cierto recelo.

_"Ely me abrió la puerta"_ Respondió con simpleza, mirando a la niña

_"Ely! te he dicho 20 veces que no abras la puerta!"_ Retó Katniss a su hija, dando un paso hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

_"Pero mamá… él está en el libro, lo he reconocido… por eso abrí la puerta… además mira, tiene tu sinsajo"_ Respondió la niña señalando al hombre y temiendo el castigo que su madre iba a ponerle. Los ojos comenzaron aguárseles.

Ella escudriñó a Gale y, en efecto, vio a qué se refería su hija, él llevaba tatuado a un costado de su cuello su sinsajo insignia. Volvió hacía la niña

_"Qué libro?" _Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño, sabía de qué libro estaba hablando, pero quería confirmarlo.

_"Ese" _Señaló Gale hacia el sofá donde estaba posado el libro

_"Ely! Sabes que no debes estar mirando esas cosas!_ Volvió a retarla Katniss

_"Ay, Catnip, déjala, es solo un niña… apuesto que tú eras igual de curiosa de niña… acaso no te gustaba tocar y meterte con mis trampas? Siempre me hacías perder algún conejo, niña molesta"_ Suspiró Gale, tratando de que mini-Katniss, como había bautizado ahora mentalmente a la niña, se viera librada de su reto. Katniss suspiró, tenía razón.

_"Bueno… Qué te trae por aquí, Gale? No eres de los andan con vueltas, así que si estas aquí es por algo importante…"_ Pregunto ella, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, adoptando una posición defensiva.

_"En efecto, pero necesito que esté Peeta presente… a qué hora llega?"_

_"En media hora, estimo… ponte cómodo, quieres un té?"_ Relajo el gesto y trató de mostrarse un poco más amable.

_"Si, un té estará bien"_ Respondió caminando nuevamente hacia la sala, mientras ella marchaba a la cocina.

Recorrió con la mirada las estanterías que había en la sala, solo una pequeña parte tenía libros, la mayoría de los estantes estaban ocupados por adornos y pequeños cuadros con fotos. Había algunas fotos de Prim, también una del padre de Peeta, algunos bocetos enmarcados, una foto del Eric, el hijo de Finnick y Annie, y varias de Ely y Nate. Finalmente posó su vista en una foto en particular, allí estaban Katniss y Peeta el día que se casaron, ella estaba radiante con su sencillo vestido de novia, seguramente fuera alguno de los que diseño Cinna. Recordó ese día, con algo de dolor.

Flashback

El viaje en tren había sido algo largo, pero la ansiedad por llegar hacía que el cansancio no fuera tanto. Llego a media mañana al Distrito 12 y de dirigió a la casa de madre. Al llegar allí todos corrieron a saludarlo y notó que todos estaban bastante arreglados.

_"Van alguna fiesta, mamá?_" Preguntó Gale, mientras levantaba a Posy del suelo

"_Oh, si… hay un tueste…"_ Respondió su madre, algo nerviosa "_Si quieres puedes venir… pero el viaje seguro fue cansador, por qué no descansas, hijo? Te traeremos pastel "_ Su madre sonrió al final de la frase. Algo le olió a gato escondido, por lo que, para disimular, respondió

"_Si, me quedaré en casa a descansar, no se preocupen"_

_"Me parece bien, volveremos dentro de algunas horas"_

Tan pronto como su familia se fue, los siguió manteniendo la distancia con cuidado. Su mirada se oscureció cuando vio a donde se dirigían, la Aldea de los Vencedores. Se acercó un poco más y se escondió entre unos arbustos que había cerca. Esperando afuera de la casa pudo reconocer a la madre de Katniss, Haymitch, Portia y Delly, entre otros. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos ellos salieron tomados de las manos. Katniss estaba radiante con una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba a Peeta, que estaba algo sonrojado, ambos tomados de la mano. La gente aplaudió y luego saludaron a los novios.

Fin del Flashback

"_Quise enviarte una invitación… pero estaba demasiado enfadada aún y tampoco sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar"_ La voz de Katniss lo sacó de sus meditaciones, volteó a verla. Los años habían hechos pocos estragos en su rostro, donde las cicatrices de la guerra se habían disuelto, quedando líneas a penas visibles. El rostro era sereno y los ojos grises lo miraban con cierta pena.

_"No hay problema… es entendible…" _Respondió con tranquilidad. Ambos tomaron asiento y quedaron en silencio nuevamente, mientras contemplaban a los niños.

Al cabo de un rato, Gale volvió a romper el silencio:

"_Así que niños…"_

_"Si, Peeta quería tenerlos… al principió me negué y él lo entendió… pero su anhelo era tan grande, no podía seguir negándome, menos cuando él había perdido a toda su familia y su único deseo era formar una... es un gran padre, los ama muchísimo" _Respondió con suavidad, mientras le daba sorbitos a su té.

"_Dos está bien, es buen número"_

_"Jajaja… pronto serán más… estoy esperando mellizos"_ Rió ella mientras se pasaba la mano por el vientre, como para reafirmar lo que estaba diciendo. Él abrió los ojos con asombro.

"_Mellizos, Katniss? Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo"_ Dijo con sorna.

"_Gale!"_ Chilló ella mientras sonreía.

De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y los niños se levantaron para ir corriendo hacia allí. Un Peeta cargado con bolsas y una sonrisa asomó su cabeza por la sala.

"_Papa!"_ Canturrearon Ely y Nate mientras se abalanzan a sus piernas

_"Hola niños…Catnuss, traje pasta!" _Exclamó él. De pronto su semblante cambió a uno sorprendido"_Gale…"_

"_Hola Peeta, tanto tiempo…"_ Gale fue hasta él y estrecharon las manos.

Peeta continuó su camino hacia la cocina, seguido por sus hijos.

"_Te quedas a cenar? Dijiste que necesitabas hablar con nosotros…"_ Le preguntó Katniss mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

"_No quiero ser una molestia, Catnip, volveré mañana y…"_

"_No hay problema, Gale, puedes quedarte… no molestas… la cena estará lista en un rato, descansa en la sala tu viaje fue largo"_

Él asintió y regreso al sofá. Contempló el lugar nuevamente, el aspecto y el olor a comida que ahora inundaba la casa lo encontraba muy reconfortante, y empezó a sentir como caía en un sueño ligero. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó un leve "Clack-Clack" que lo hizo sobresaltar.

"_Nate! No hagas ruido"_ Susurró Katniss a su hijo, que había retomado su juego, el niño la miró curioso con sus grandes ojos grises y sonrió.

"_Así no, mamá?"_ Y soltó el juguete, que volvió hacer "clack" sobre el suelo.

"_Qué rebelde eres… Oh, Gale, perdona… Nate es muy inquieto y te despertó" _Se disculpó ella, mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y se lo llevaba caminando.

"_No hay problema…" _ Esa Katniss tierna lo asombraba, solo recordaba que ella fuera de esa manera con una sola persona y volteó los ojos al pequeño retrato de Prim que descansaba en un estante.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se apoyó en el marco mientras lo observaba. Peeta cocinaba tranquilamente mientras Ely le contaba como había sido su día en la escuela, al parecer había aprendido a sumar y restar y eso la tenía asombrada. Katniss preparaba una comida a parte, en un plato con dibujos infantiles, la cena del pequeño seguramente que en el momento comía un pedazo de queso sentado en una pequeña sillita. El cuadro era encantador, una familia tal y como ellos se merecían, y él iba a darles una noticia que los volvería… locos.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Estoy muy agradecía con los reviews recibidos! Me alegra que la historia les haya gustado y espero que esta continuación también lo haga.

Saludos,

Ekishka


	3. Chapter 3

_Como siempre, ni la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertencen, sino que son el trabajo de la novelista Suzzane Collins_

* * *

**Más fuerte que el odio**

Capítulo 3

Una mala mañana. Eso claramente era. Una mala mañana. Katniss se mordió el interior de la mejilla es un desesperado acto para no volver a llorar mientras continuaba poniendo cosas y ropa en las valijas. Peeta la copiaba. Ambos en silencio, casi sin mirarse, porque sabían que si se miraban algún de los dos se derrumbaría de nuevo. Habían estado toda lo noche igual…

Flashback

-_"Voy a llevarle esta porción de pasta a Haymitch, todavía está caliente y…"-_ Comentó Peeta mientras se ponía la comida en un cuenco.

-_"NO!"_ – Gritó Gale-"_No salgas, por favor…"_- dijo con voz más calma, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-"_Gale, ¿qué te sucede? Haymitch es un miembro de nuestra familia…_-le reprochó Katniss, extrañada por la actitud de su viejo amigo.

-"_Katniss, Peeta… el motivo de mi visita es que debo trasladarlos al Distrito 2"_- respondió Gale, se paso una mano por el cabello, con un gesto nervioso-"_Hubo una fuga en la prisión del Capitolio"_

-"_Una fuga? No se supone que es una prisión de máxima seguridad?"_- Dijo Peeta, con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-_"Escaparon con complicidad de algunos guardias, Peeta… la cuestión es que el grupo que escapo se trata de una secta que desea que el Capitolio y Panem vuelvan a ser lo que fueron en la época de Snow… quien encabeza el grupo es su nieta, Rose… nos dejo un video, miren"_- sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una suerte de media esfera con un botó en la parte curva, al apretarlo se acciona un proyector. Una figura femenina de espaldas apareció proyectada en la pared.

"_Mis queridos rebeldes si están viendo esto quiere decir que la fuga fue un éxito rotundo… de mi parte quiero agradecer de todo corazón la estupidez de algunos de ustedes de creer que los ex habitantes del Capitolio alguna vez íbamos a aceptar nuestro trágico y desafortunado cambio de vida… ahora bien, ya que estamos afuera, seré breve… a todos los rebeldes y en especial al Sinsajo quiero decirles que no descansaré hasta verlos muertos a todos, ¡será una cacería excepcional!...y creeme, Sinsajo, tus polluelos serán un coto de caza maravilloso... Ahora sí, felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado…"_

El video acabó y Gale miró compungido a la pareja. Katniss comenzó a llorar.

-_"Peeta… Peeta…Ely y Nate…ellos no pueden… no deben morir… perdí a Prim…me volveré loca si los pierdo a ellos"-_ dijo entre sollozos abrazada ahora a su marido, él también lloraba.

-"_Katniss, los vamos a proteger…anda, cariño, necesito que seas fuerte, si? Si tu derrumbas ahora, me derrumbaré yo también, ellos nos necesitan"_- la estrechó más fuerte, para contener sus espasmos.

-_"Katniss, yo le lamento mucho, realmente… el tren parte mañana al mediodía… por favor traten de ser discretos, realmente necesitamos hacer esto rápido, ponerlos a salvo y capturar a la secta…Annie y Johanna ya han sido evacuadas"_-dijo Gale.

Fin del flashback

Llantos provenientes de la planta baja de la casa los sacaron de estado en el que estaban. Corrieron escaleras abajo y descubrieron que el llanto venía de afuera. Peeta fue el primero en salir y luego Katniss. Ely examinaba la pequeña mano de Nate mientras este lloraba. Sus padres se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

-"_Ely, qué pasa? Por qué están afuera? Te dije que no salieran!_"- chillo Katniss mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

-"_Lo siento, mamá, es que queríamos juntar Primroses para ti…y Nate se pinchó con una rama_"- respondió la niña mientras le enseñaba una cesta llena de flores, el bebé había dejado de llorar y estiraba los brazos hacía su padre.

-"_Papá, papá_"- Peeta se agachó hasta él y el niño le entregó unos dientes de león que tenía en una de sus manos.

-"_Oh, cariño… nos dieron un susto de muerte… por favor, no salgan sin permiso de nuevo_"- dijo ella, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-"_Tienes una mala mañana, mamá?"-_ preguntó ella mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su madre.

-"_Si, hija, pero no te preocupes, en seguida se me pasa… además no te olvides que hoy nos vamos de vacaciones"_- trató de sonar entusiasmada, sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su hija.-"_vamos a dentro"- _tomó a la niña en brazos y los cuatro regresaron a la casa.

Al medio día, tal y como había dicho Gale, el tren los esperaba. Los niños estaban extasiados, por esto que la última vez que habían viajado había sido cuando fueron al Distrito 4, en el verano, para visitar a Annie y Eric. Tanto Gale como Haymitch y la madre Katniss esperaban en el andén, ésta última trataba por todos los medios de mantener el rostro calmo a fin de no llamar mucho la atención. Ely corrió hasta su abuela y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Abuelita, vendrás con nosotros? Y el tío Haymich también?- preguntó la vocecita infantil, elevando sus grandes orbes azules hasta encontrarse con las de su abuela, tan azules como las suyas.

-No, cariño, recuerda que tengo que trabajar en el hospital- le respondió con voz dulce, y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su nieta- pero prométeme que me traerás una linda postal de allí- le pidió con una sonrisa mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Mamá, por qué no vienes? Nos harás falta y no te vendría mal un descanso- dijo Katniss, mientras acomodaba a Nate en su cadera, tratando de sonar lo más natural que podía. Luego volvió la mirada hasta Haymitch, quien miraba el cuadro en silencio algo ausente- Tú también, Haymitch- Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago que ellos no vieran, corrían sin duda gran peligro, aun que Gale les aseguró que tendrían custodia, tan ellos como Delly y su familia.

-Lo siento, preciosa, sabes que esos gansos no se cuidan solos- respondió, buscando que su voz sonará jovial- además, me quedaré haciéndole compañía a tu madre- agregó. Era cierto que desde que su madre había vuelto al 12 se había hecho muy cercana a él, primero por cuestiones generacionales, dentro del distrito eran pocas las personas adultas de más de 50 años, con excepción de Sea, y segundo porque se hacían mutua compañía, ella evitaba que él nadara en el mar del alcohol, mientras que él la ayudaba a controlar su depresión.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos a la vuelta- dijo Peeta, algo animado, cargó la última maleta en el tren y saludó a Haymitch con un sacudón de manos, tratando se sonreír.- Resérvame un ganso quiero hacer un estofado a la vuelta.

-Como digas, chico- respondió el hombre, apretando la mano de joven, mirándolo con una ligera tristeza- Por favor, tengan cuidado.

Peeta asintió y se dirigió ahora a su suegra, quien no dudo en abrazarlo rápidamente.

-Por favor, Peeta, cuídalos… cuídate… - murmuró por lo bajo la mujer, conteniendo las lagrimas. Aquello no era justo. No había necesidad.

-Volveremos todos- afirmó él, más para sí mismo que buscando consolar a la mujer.

-Niños saluden a la abuela y a Haymitch- pidió Katniss, mientras lo subía por los peldaños del tren.

-Adios, volveremos pronto- canturrearon ellos, felices, mientras agitaban sus manitas.

Terminaron de subir al tren y antes que la puerta se cerrara, Katniss asomó la cabeza.

-Mamá, Haymitch, nos vemos pronto… saben que odio las despedidas y eso- exclamó, mientras una lágrima rebelde amenazaba con salir.

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo su madre. El tren comenzó andar.

-Preciosa… seguid vivos!- gritó Haymitch. Las figuras comenzaron hacerse pequeñas y los árboles una extraña sombra verde que se movía a gran velocidad. La frase de cabecera, casi como un augurio de buena suerte. Seguid vivos.

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardanza! Los finales de la universidad me estaban matando! Ahora sí, el capítulo 3 y espero poder actualizar más a menudo. :)

A todos los que me dejaron reviews, se los agradezco enormemente y trataré de ir respondiendo a la brevedad! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Como siempre, ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, son propiedad de Suzzane Collins_

* * *

**Más fuerte que el odio**

Capítulo 4

¿Un bosque? Sentía el olor a tierra, a verde, colarse por sus fosas nasales y la humedad del ambiente en la piel. Estaba oscuro, apenas podía distinguir las siluetas de los árboles y arbustos, todo será una gran masa de siluetas sin forma definida. Camino con cuidado, más allá del terreno tenía una extraña sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. De pronto sintió un peso en la espalda, como el que le provocaba llevar el carcaj, llevó una mano por encima del hombro, esperando sentir las suaves plumas de sus flechas. Nada. No había nada. Sin embargo el peso seguía allí. Continúo caminando hasta que tropezó, cayendo al suelo, dándose la cara directo en un charco de agua. Se incorporó rápidamente y en agua que se mecía suavemente por el disturbio vio aparecer su reflejo, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba. Era ella, algo más joven, sonreía y su sonrisa era casi una carcajada. Se toco la cara. No reía. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la confusión. De pronto, una a una comenzaron a aparecer antorchas, dibujando un sendero. Avanzó lentamente por el mismo, al final del camino divisó un canasto grande, no muy algo. Más que un canasto, parecía una suerte de nido, un nido gigante.

_"¿No son hermosos?"_ dijo una voz. Miró la escena tratando de identificar el origen de la voz. Se acercó más al nido.

"_¿No son hermosos? Tan pequeños, tan dulces"_ Repitió la voz. Observó el interior del nido. Sintió el terror subir desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza. Pequeños y acurrucados, durmiendo plácidamente en el centro del nido, sus hijos.

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, de ella no salía sonido. Hizo fuerza. Nada. No tenía voz. Sentía la tensión de sus músculos en el cuello y la garganta, pero ningún sonido salía. Intentó acercarse pero las piernas no le respondían. Estaba paralizada.

_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes hablar?_ pregunto la voz, con algo de sorna. Lentamente apareció

el origen de la misma, una mujer. Su desnudez dejaba ver una piel muy pálida, era joven, llevaba apenas un paño largo negro que tapaba su intimidad y dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas, blancas y largas piernas, el cabello plateado caía como dos cortinas a los costados de la cabeza y los ojos negros, algo rasgados, como los de una serpiente. Llevaba un collar algo extraño que tapaba sus pequeños senos, una soga gruesa con extraños dibujos en rojo, blanco y amarillo. De pronto la soga comenzó a moverse, lentamente, alrededor de su cuello. _"¿Sabes porque los pájaros Sinsajo hacen su nido en arboles altos? Porque temen que esta amiguita se coma a sus crías, mira…que mala madre eres… haciendo el nido tan abajo"_ Explico la mujer con voz suave y, sacando con suavidad la soga, se revelo la misma como una serpiente. La recordó, esa serpiente era la enemiga natural de esos pajaritos. La mujer coloco al animal en el borde de nido y la serpiente comenzó avanzar hacia los niños.

La desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo, que seguía sin moverse. Abrió los ojos con horror.

_"Veo que sigues sin hablar… siempre tan fría, siempre tan violenta… ¿no vas a reaccionar?" _ La chica sonrió con malicia, paso su lengua por sus labios y, levantando una mano hasta la altura de sus hombros, chasqueo los dedos. Una segunda figura comenzó aparecer lentamente. Podía reconocer esa musculatura donde fuere, la espalda ancha, el pecho firme, las piernas marcadas, ahora enfundas de negro. Peeta. El cabello rubio le tapaba los ojos y rápidamente ergio la cabeza. Los vio. Negros, completamente negros, sus ojos. La mirada perdida, pero loca, la recordaba bien.

Ella se acerco sensualmente, se apoyo en su pecho desnudo, haciendo que la desnudez de ambos se rozara. Sus manos exploraron su fisionomía con avidez, hasta llegar a su cuello.

_"Mírala, esta ahí… es real, es horrible… es muto… esperando para atacarte"_ Dijo ella, acariciando el brazo del hombre. Las manos masculinas se crisparon y la expresión de su rostro se volvió feroz. _"Soy yo, Peeta, Katniss…" _Volvió a decir, esta vez con otra voz, su voz.

Sintió el cuerpo flojo de nuevo, para ese instante Peeta estaba a escasos metros y avanzaba a grandes zanjadas. Comenzó a correr. Con las manos apartaba las ramas. Sentía la presencia de Peeta cada vez más cerca. Iba a matarla. Su instinto animal se lo decía. Al cabo de un tramo no lo sintió más.

_"Katniss… amor… aquí estoy, vengo conmigo, preciosa… no te hare daño, ven"_ dijo Peeta. Estaba cerca. Lo sentía cerca. Iba a atacarla y estaba esperando el momento justo. El ruido del follaje moviéndose bruscamente comenzó aturdirla. No sabía para donde correr. Estaba atontada hasta que sintió las fuertes manos agarrándola por los brazos. "_Te tengo… eres mía" _

"_Déjame! Peeta! Suéltame… no quieres hacerme daño… por favor"_ Se removió tratando de zafarse de su agarre y este se hizo más fuerte. Podía percibir su aliento en el cuello, la apretó más, iba a morderla. Apretó los ojos, antes de sentir sus dientes desgarrando su piel.

_"Katniss… Kat! Despierta"_ Un murmullo calmó se colocó en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del día la encegueció un poco. _"Kat, ¿estás bien? Tuviste una pesadilla, cariño, no podía despertarte…"_ la voz de Peeta demostraba clara preocupación.

Se volteó y vio las dos orbes azules, mirarla entre expectante y preocupado. No le dijo nada, solamente se aferro a su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Su esposo la acunó con cariño, como hacía siempre que tenía una pesadilla. Se separó un poco y lo beso.

"_Mami? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?" _Preguntó Ely, entrando a la habitación que sus padres compartían en el tren. Los niños dormían en el cuarto contiguo. Nate apareció atrás de ella, arrastrando a Poppy.

"_Tuve un mal sueño, cariño, ven"_ respondió Katniss, extendiendo sus brazos para fundirse en un abrazo con hija mayor.

"_Tengo hambre"_ Reclamó Nate mientras luchaba por subir a la cama, aferrándose de las mantas.

"_Ven aquí"_ Dijo Peeta entre risas mientras jalaba a su hijo para que termine de subir.

El intercomunicador sonó, interrumpiendo la escena. Era Gale anunciando que habían llegado al Distrito 2.

* * *

Hola nuevamente! Perdón por tanta demora, la verdad es que gustaría actualizar más seguido pero a veces es imposible :(

Alguien me pregunto que cuando o cada tanto actualizo, la verdad es que no tengo un tiempo fijo, lo hago cuando puedo, porque la historia no la tengo escrita completa, sino que cada capítulo es nuevo. Lo único que tengo definido es como será el final, pero no sé cuantos capítulos pasarán hasta el mismo. :D

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y como siempre agradezco los reviews y, sobre todo, que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi historia.

Saludos,

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de la novelista Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Más fuerte que el odio**

Capítulo 5

Katniss entró al vagón comedor atándose el pelo en un rodete flojo seguida por Ely y Nate, Gale, por su parte, los esperaba allí leyendo y dándole sorbos a su café, vestido con su uniforme militar color verde donde en una pequeña placa dorada donde se leía la inscripción "Tte. Hawthorne", acompañando a la placa había algunas condecoraciones. Ella reconoció una, la de color azul con la medalla de borde aserrado, en honor a los servicios prestados en el restablecimiento de la paz en Panem, Peeta y ella también habían recibido una hacía tiempo, pero la tenían guardada en el fondo de un cajón, silenciando los recuerdos que la envolvían.

_"Buenos días, en media hora estaremos llegando a la terminal"_ Comentó, separando la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

_"Buenos días" _Respondió Katniss, mientras le alcanzaba una taza de chocolate y unas galletitas a Ely, para luego sentar a Nate en su regazo. El niño comenzó a beber del biberón que acarreaba consigo.

_"He notado que ya no usas el pelo trenzado"_ Dijo Gale, tratando de romper el silencio que se había instalado en la sala, más allá del sonido de los niños al comer.

"_Es más fácil llevarlo así… cuando tienes dos niños pequeños ya no te queda mucho tiempo para ti, y menos para acicalarte bien"_ Respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras dirigía la mirada a la taza de café que humeaba en su mano "_Gale,¿ no tienes hijos? … Digo, en todos estos años tu madre ha hecho pocas menciones de tu vida personal…"_

_"No, no los tengo… de hecho no estoy en pareja con nadie… todavía no encuentro a nadie que me inspire un sentimiento profundo"_ Respondió Gale secamente, mientras la miraba intensamente.

_"Quizás seas muy exigente… acaso nunca nadie te despertó algo así?"_ Preguntó risueña, mientras trataba de esquivar la mirada del hombre fingiendo buscar algo en la mesa llena de panes, galletas y bollos.

_"Si"_ Dijo él, hizo una pausa y cuando volvió abrir la boca, vio a Peeta entrar a la sala, para tomar lugar al lado de Katniss. Guardo silencio.

_"Buenos días, perdón por el retraso, no encontraba la afeitadora… Kat, cariño, te traje esto"_ Exclamó el rubio mientras le alcanzaba a su esposa un paquete pequeño, del tamaño de un puño. Para sorpresa de la mujer eran galletas con pasas. "_Sé lo mucho que se antojan cuando estás en tu estado"_ Murmuró Peeta mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

El resto del desayuno continúo entre charlas banales sobre el distrito 12 y el clima.

Finalmente el tren ingreso por un largo y oscuro túnel para rápidamente salir a la estación techada. El techo abovedado de cristal y hierro del recinto permitía que se filtrara la luz del día. El tren aminoró la marcha y se detuvo. El primero en bajar fue Gale. Varios soldados los esperaban y no dudaron en poner el semblante serio y hacer el saludo correspondiente ante la presencia del teniente. Junto a los soldados estaban Annie, Erick y Johanna. Peeta ayudó a los niños a bajar y por último descendió Katniss. Las mujeres no dudaron en acercarse a ellos.

_"Katniss, Peeta, que bueno verlos de nuevo… Erick, ven a saludar"_ Exclamó Annie, con una sonrisa tranquila. El niño vino rápidamente al lado de madre saludando a la familia con tranquilo Hola. Era una copia de su padre, con excepción de sus ojos, que eran de un verde esmeralda como los de su madre.

"_Hey Descerebrada, felicitaciones por los nuevos milagros" _Dijo Johanna risueña, mientras estrechaba a Katniss entre sus brazos. La morena sonrió.

"_Qué rápido corren las noticias"_ Dijo Peeta mientras sujetaba a los niños por las manos.

"_Ely, ven, vamos a jugar, hay un pequeño parque aquí cerca"_ Exclamó Erick mientras le sonreía a la niña, pese a la diferencia de edad se los niños se llevaban muy bien. La niña se soltó del agarre de su padre y fue rápidamente con el niño.

"_Ely, ven aquí"_ Reclamó Peeta frunciendo el seño.

"_Déjala, Peeta, estará bien… además necesita salir_" Dijo Katniss, mientras tomaba a Nate en brazos, quien había iniciado la marcha para seguir a su hermana mayor y ahora forcejeaba molesto en los brazos de su madre. "_Nate, quieto"_

"_Pero Catnuss… tu no entiendes, le romperá el corazón!"_ Exclamó él, posando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, adquiriendo un aire dramático.

"_Peeta, tu también tuviste 5 años, no seas exagerado!"_ Pidió Katniss, aguantando la risa, echando miradas cómplices con las otras mujeres.

_"Por eso lo digo, Kat…" _ Murmuró con una sonrisa meneando la cabeza.

Gale terminaba de intercambiar palabras con los solados cuando una mujer joven, vestida con una falda lápiz a la rodilla color verde, camisa blanca y blazer, apareció apresuradamente. El repiqueteo apurado de sus tacones negros llamó la atención del otro grupo.

"_Srita. Ankra… llega tarde"_ Dijo Gale duramente, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella se cuadró rápidamente, mientras sus mejillas ardían, en parte por la carrera y otro poco por el llamado de atención.

"_Lo lamente, teniente Hawthorne, estaba terminando los últimos detalles del departamento asignado para la familia Mellark"_ Se disculpó la mujer.

_"Está bien, ahora escolte a la familia Mellark a su alojamiento asignado y organice una junta para el medio día, estaré en mi despacho si me necesita" _Ordenó Gale, con voz firme, y comenzó su marcha hacia el final de la estación donde se encontraba el acceso a la base militar del distrito 2.

La mujer se acercó a la familia, escrutando a cada uno con cuidado, especialmente a Katniss.

"_Sr. y Sra. Mellark, soy Ivy Ankra, soy la secretaria del teniente Hawthorne… los llevaré a su departamento asignado, los soldados llevarán su equipaje"_ Dijo Ivy con voz neutral e hizo un ademán para que la siguieran. Todos emprendieron la marcha hacia el interior de la base, preguntándose cuánto duraría su estancia allí.

El matrimonio contempló el departamento con detenimiento, los ambientes eran grandes, contaba con un living comedor, dos habitaciones, una cocina y un balcón. En los departamentos contiguos vivían Annie y Johanna, y otros personajes de alto rango del ejército. Luego de instalarse y armar el cuarto de los niños, Katniss apoyó su frente contra uno de los vidrios de una de las ventanas del living. Desde allí podía ver el pequeño parque donde Erick y Ely estaban jugando, aquello no era más que la mísera parte de la pradera a la que sus hijos estaban acostumbrados. "¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué haremos, sentarnos a esperar que atrapen a los fugitivos? ¿Y si no lo hacen? Viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas encerrados aquí… este no es el destino por el que tanto luchamos… ¿y si morimos? ¿Qué será de la vida de Ely y Nate?" Pensó y una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus grises ojos.

"_Hey, Catnuss… no llores por favor, saldremos de esta"_ Murmuró Peeta al notar que su esposa lloraba, estaba tan ensimismada que no había notado que su esposo estaba a su lado.

"_Pero Peeta ¿cómo estas tan seguro?" _Preguntó ella, y más lágrimas aparecieron. Sintió los fuertes brazos rodeándola.

"_Nos tenemos los unos a los otros ahora… no estamos solos, Kat"_ Respondió él, mientras depositaba besos en la coronilla de la morena.

"_Mamá?"_ Nate hizo su acto de presencia abrazándose a la pierna de su madre.

"_Ven aquí, campeón, dale un beso a tu madre, si?"_ Le pidió Peeta, mientras soltaba a Katniss y tomaba al niño, quien no dudo luego en arrojarse a los brazos de su madre y estamparle sonoros besos en la cara. Katniss rió, ya que ahora Nate trataba de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, cosa que ella hacía cuando sus hijos lloraban.

Al medio día, Peeta, Katniss, Annie, Johanna y otros militares asistieron a la junta organizada. Katniss frunció el seño, algo le daba una mala espina.

_"Hemos logrado identificar a casi todos los miembros del grupo de fugitivos, lamentablemente aún no tenemos rastros de los mismos y debemos estar preparados y listos para los posibles ataques"_ Dijo Gale, encabezando la junta, a su izquierda estaba Ivy que lo miraba atentamente y tomaba nota.

"_Las tropas serán informadas de esto"_ Dijo un oficial.

_"Bien, en cuanto a los demás"_ Dijo Gale, posando la mirada en Katniss "_Mañana a primera hora comenzarán su entrenamiento" _Continuó, contemplando como el semblante de la mujer cambiaba, adoptando una expresión furiosa.

"_Entrenamiento, Gale? Ya no somos niños! Además, estoy embarazada!_" Exclamó ella enfurecida, levantándose de su asiento.

"_Estás embarazada, no invalidada, Catnip"_ Respondió él, de manera feroz.

"_Eres un hijo de…"_ Exclamó Peeta furioso mientras se levantaba se su asiento y daba zancadas para acortar la distancia entre él y Gale.

* * *

Hola, Hola! Antes que nada, feliz año! Espero que hayan empezado el año estupendamente! Por mi parte, pido perdón por la velocidad de abuela a la que viene el fic, pero la verdad es que estuve de vacaciones y anduve con poca inspiración :(

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a las personas que dejan reviews, a los que siguen la historia tanto a través de este medio como de manera anónima y a los que ya la tienen en favoritos ^_^. Me hacen muy feliz :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	6. Chapter 6

_Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins... yo nada más me divierto con sus personajes_

* * *

**Más fuerte que el odio**

Capítulo 6

_"Auch, Kat, eso arde" _ Susurró Peeta dando un pequeño respingo en el asiento, mientras su esposa le limpiaba lentamente el corte que tenía en la ceja.

"_Lo sé, Peeta, pero debo curarte… solo a ti se te ocurre irte de manos con un militar entrenado, cariño… sé que en tus años mozos hiciste lucha libre…"_ Respondió, bromeando al final. Peeta había saltado como una pantera sobre Gale cuando este la ofendió, varios solados tuvieron que intervenir para separarlos. Gale no dudo en descargar alguno que otro golpe sobre su esposo, acertando desgraciadamente sobre su ceja. Estúpido Gale.

Luego de la pelea, Katniss prácticamente arrastro a Peeta hasta su nuevo departamento y, haciéndose con su botiquín de viaje, había sacado a relucir sus viejas dotes de enfermera.

"_¿Qué es eso de mis años mozos? Aún estoy en ellos, Kat…"_Dijo él sonriendo, tomando a su esposa por los brazos con suavidad para atraerla hacia él, apenas había rozado sus labios cuando un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

"_Jajaja… lo sé, eres muy guapo, sé que soy la envidia del Distrito 12… he visto las miraditas que te hecha la chica del almacén… no me gusta nada"_ Dijo Katniss, saliendo con lentitud del agarre y yendo a la puerta.

"_Oh, la chica del almacén… mmhh si… me encantan las adolescentes con acné y anteojos"_ Bromeó Peeta poniendo un ridículo y exagerado tono sensual en su voz.

"_Peeta"_ Lo regañó "_Si, quién es?"_

"_Sra. Mellark, soy Ivy"_ Respondieron del otro lado. Katniss abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la joven. "_Quería saber cómo estaba el sr. Mellark y recordarles que mañana a las 0900 deben estar en la sala de entrenamientos… todos sin excepción, habrá una pequeña reunión para explicarles cómo será la distribución de funciones"_ Dijo Ivy, mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los chispeantes de enojo ojos grises de Katniss. Tal era el enojo de la mujer, que Ivy se puso nerviosa y acomodo un mechón casi imposible de su prolijo y tirante peinado que consistía en una larga trenza oscura.

"_Cuando dicen todos te refieres…"_ Comenzó Katniss, mirando rápidamente a su esposo que se encontraba sentado en una de las banquetas del desayunador con la misma expresión de extrañeza que ella.

"_Todos. Los niños también"_ Respondió rápidamente ella, tratando se esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_Están dementes… no vamos a llevar a nuestros hijos a ningún entrenamiento… acaso no tienen suficientes soldados? O necesitan que un infante de 2 años aprenda a disparar… o quizás que aprenda combate" _ Chilló Katniss poniendo los brazos en jarra. Peeta se levanto de su asiento y tomó posición al lado de su esposa, secundándola en la discusión.

"_No, no… bueno, se supone que mañana van a explicarlo bien, pero los niños tendrán una custodia y vigilancia especial… también serán escolarizados… por si algo malo llegara a pasar… es bueno prever las cosas a tiempo…"_ Explicó ella tensándose un poco.

"_ A qué te refieres? Se supone que si vinimos aquí es para evitar que algo malo ocurra…"_ Exclamó Peeta, formando puños con las manos y tensando la mandíbula, esta situación lo exasperaba cada vez más.

"_A que alguno de ustedes o los dos mueran"_ Respondió ella, mirando de reojo la puerta. "_Bien, eso es todo, hasta mañana"_ Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida, dejando a los padres en shock.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Katniss y Peeta la sujetó suavemente por los hombros para dirigirla hacia unos de los sillones, sentándola luego con cuidado. Ella se refugió rápidamente en su pecho y él le acarició la espalda.

_"Qué se supone que hagamos, Peeta? Ya no somos chiquillos que se la pasaban guerreando… solo somos una costurera y un panadero…los niños no deben saber nada, esto tiene que ser un juego para ellos, no quiero que sus vidas sean una miseria… cuando decidimos tenerlos era porque ya nada malo podía pasarles y ahora…" _Murmuró ella, levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro compungido de su esposo.

"_Lo sé, Katniss… es todo tan confuso… está claro que ellos no deben saber nada"_ Dijo él mirándola significativamente, luego desvió la mirada hacia un punto infinito dentro la habitación. "_Katniss, no quiero que hagas nada estúpido si la situación llegara a darse… la prioridad tienen que ser los niños, los cuatro… en el peor de los casos, podrán vivir sin padre…"_

"_Pero qué estás diciendo?"_ Preguntó ella rápidamente, estirando la mano para acunar su rostro con ella y obligarlo a que la mire "_Nadie de esta familia va a morir, me entiendes? Nadie… vamos a volver todos juntos y tú y yo vamos a pintar uno de los cuartos… bueno, tu lo vas a pintar, porque yo soy malísima, simplemente voy a supervisar"_ Afirmó con voz segura.

"_Kat, en serio… yo me entrenaré como Gale quiere, pero tú te quedarás aquí con los niños"_ Respondió Peeta, dándole una media sonrisa "_Y por supuesto que pintaré el cuarto… la última vez que te pedí que me ayudaras pintaste media pared de verde botella… cuando debía ser verde lima" _Rió recordando la escena y la cara de horror de Katniss cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron, esta vez eran Ely y Erick, la niña entro muy contenta yendo directamente hacia el regazo de su madre para poder contarle sobre el rato que había pasado en el parque y lo divertidos que eran los columpios que había allí.

"_Mami, has traído mi libro de cuentos?"_ preguntó Ely con ilusión en sus ojos azules.

"_Si, cariño, por supuesto que lo traje"_ respondió la madre sonriendo.

"_Genial! Me lees el de la Sirenita? Es mi favorito… el príncipe se llama Erick"_ Dijo Ely con una gran sonrisa y luego escondió su carita sonrojada en el pecho de su madre.

"_Te lo dije, Kat"_ Susurró Peeta mientras meneaba la cabeza. Katniss se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa.

A las nueve de la mañana se encontraron todos en el gran centro de entrenamientos del Distrito 2, todos los ex vencedores hicieron un mohín de disgusto porque el lugar era muy similar al que se encontraba en el Capitolio en épocas de los Juegos. Gale presidían nuevamente la reunión y le dirigió una mirada severa a Peeta, mientras que en su rostro aún podía apreciarse algún que otro magullón producto de la pelea.

"_Buenos días a todos, ahora que ya estamos juntos podemos explicar mejor la distribución de las actividades"_ paso su mirada plomiza por todos los presentes "_La Sra. Odair estará a cargo de los niños en la guardería que improvisamos en el ala oeste del centro de entrenamiento… no se preocupen, serán escolarizados el tiempo que sea suficiente, de manera que al regreso a sus respectivos distritos no tengan problemas de adaptación… la Srita Mason y los Mellark recibirán entrenamientos especiales, tenemos que estar preparados si sucede algún ataque... ahora les serán entregados sus trajes especiales, tengan la amabilidad de usarlos en sus entrenamientos, y algunas ropas para moverse dentro del Distrito… volveremos a reunirnos dentro de una hora" _ Explico Gale. Haciendo un ademán, varios solados entregaron algunas cajas a los presentes.

"_Gale, ya te dije que no puedo entrenar"_ Dijo Katniss, mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos.

"_Katniss, aún sabes cómo disparar, no? No pondré ninguna sobre exigencia física sobre ti, pero necesito confiar en que puedas defenderte… tu traje lleva una protección especial en la sección abdominal, así no te sentirás tan expuesta"_ Respondió Gale con voz firme mientras se retiraba.

Un soldado se acerco a Annie y le pidió amablemente que lo siguiera junto con los niños, ella se aproximo a Katniss para tomar a Nate entre sus brazos, ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas significativas mientras se pasaban al soñoliento niño. Annie marchó con los pequeños y su hijo escoltada por dos soldados. Peeta pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Katniss y la frotó para tratar de reconfortarla. Los tres marcharon a los vestidores y unos minutos más tarde volvieron a reunirse. Los trajes eran de color negro, en el caso de las mujeres eran una especie de mono con varios ajustes, seguramente para poder cargar las armas, y un pequeño bolsillo en la muñeca, ya sabían para que era. Nightlock. El traje de Peeta era un pantalón y una camiseta bastante gruesos, acompañados con unos borcegos, a pesar del grosor del material le otorgaba bastante flexibilidad. Katniss paso los dedos por su vientre, podría sentir el grosor del tejido bajo sus dedos, como así también la resistente trama, aún así no se sentía atrapada dentro del mismo, ató su cabello en una trenza y no pudo evitar recordar brevemente sus épocas como el sinsajo.

"_Vaya, hay cosas que no cambian, no descerebrada?"_ Exclamó Johanna cuando la vio llegar, dándole una sonrisa de lado.

"_Parece que no"_ respondió Katniss tratando de sonreír. "_Bueno entrenaremos… una vez más"_ agregó.

"_Ya sabes lo que dicen… la tercera es la vencida"_ dijo Johana con sorna.

"_Bien, bien, ya que estamos todos listos, es hora de empezar… Mellark ya me quedo claro que lo tuyo es la lucha libre"_ la voz de Gale los interrumpió, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos portando un traje similar al de Peeta.

* * *

Hola! Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos/as los que me dejaron sus reviews, la están siguiendo la historia o la pusieron en favoritos, significa mucho para mí! :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Slds,

Ekishka


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni la historia de los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins

* * *

**Más fuerte que el odio**

Capítulo 7

Un pequeño estruendo, como el de un saco de harina cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, se coló por el gimnasio y obligó a los que estaban cerca a voltearse a ver qué sucedía. Gale había sido hábilmente derribado por Peeta que lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Habían pasado ya tres largos meses desde la llegada al distrito 2.

"_Vaya, parece que aprendes rápido, Mellark… seguro que no quieres unirte al staff fijo?" _Dijo el moreno mientras terminaba de incorporarse. Peeta se encogió de hombros y poso su mirada azul en su esposa, que se encontraba a pocos metros practicando sus acostumbrados tiros, si pequeño y redondo vientre comenzaba a entreverse en la oscuridad de su traje.

"_Creeme… tengo suficiente campo de batalla en casa… la panadería, los niños, Katniss y Haymitch… que por momentos son dos niños más"_ Respondió él tranquilamente, mientras se colocaba nuevamente en posición de ataque.

"_Hey! Te escuché, Mellark"_ Exclamó Katniss mientras volteaba el rostro molesto hacia su marido, para luego arrojarle una pequeña toalla de mano con la que se secaba el sudor de las palmas.

"_Ves a lo que me refiero?"_ Preguntó sonriente el rubio mientras esquivaba el ataque de Gale y la toalla de Katniss.

"_Teniente Hawthorne"_ La voz de un soldado interrumpió el combate "_El teniente Goetz del distrito 8 desea verlo, dice que tiene información importante sobre el grupo que se fugó"_

"_Bien, soldado Heinz, avise que de inmediato voy a mi oficina, por favor que me espere allí… los demás descansen"_

Heinz hizo el saludo pertinente y giro sobre sus talones para retirarse, sin antes echarle una mirada furtiva a Johanna, quien lo saludo coqueta pero disimuladamente. Gale se retiro a los vestidores mientras el resto de la comitiva elongaba para disfrutar del descanso. Katniss se acerco hacia donde estaba Johanna acomodando los cuchillos con lo que estaba practicando, claramente usar su acostumbrada hacha no era una opción en aquella ocasión.

"_Así que te gusta Heinz, eh?"_ canturreó la morena. Johanna dio un pequeño sobre salto y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_De qué estás hablando? _ Preguntó Johanna tratando de poner voz desentendida.

_"Oh, vamos, he visto las miraditas que se han echado recién…"_ respondió Katniss mientras sonreía.

_"No ha sido nada… te sugiero que te ocupes de tus propios asuntos, descerebrada, más ahora que te has echado unos kilos encima" _Respondió la mujer de pelo cobrizo correspondiendo la sonrisa mientras posaba su vista en un punto no muy lejano a ellas "_Mira"_ le indicó.

Katniss volteó hacia donde la mujer le indicaba y entrecerró los ojos. Ivonne, la exuberante rubia que se encargaba de la preparación física de Peeta, estaba acariciando sin ningún descaro el bicep derecho del joven. La morena cruzó el salón dando varias zancadas bajo la mirada divertida y atenta de Johanna, que la seguía con prudencial distancia.

"_Tienes un tono muscular excelente"_ dijo Ivonne mientras paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos de Peeta, ante la mirada nerviosa de este "_Lo demás está igual?"_ preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo y sugerente.

"_Si, lo demás está igual, Ivonne, gracias por preocuparte por los músculos de MI esposo"_ Chilló Katniss, una vez que estuvo al lado de ellos. La rubia le dio una mirada despectiva a la morena mientras alejaba sus manos. "_Vamos, Peet?"_ Katniss jaló del brazo de Peeta, llevándolo hacia los vestidores.

Gale se paso la mano por el cabello, tratando de acomodarlo rápidamente luego de la breve ducha que había tomado. El teniente Goetz se levanto se su asiento cuando sintió que la puerta del despacho se abría. Gale entro con paso decidido y ambos estrecharon las manos. Alan Goetz era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, que había recibido no hacía mucho el rango de teniente, luego de su implacable lucha durante la guerra contra el Capitolio de Snow. Él había sido de los primeros puestos en aviso cuando sucedió la fuga y dedicado los siguientes meses de sucedido el hecho a buscar pistas y tratar de dar con los prisioneros.

"_Bueno, teniente Goetz , usted dirá"_ Dijo Gale mientras le señalaba para que tome asiento nuevamente.

"El_ grupo encabezado por Rose Snow paso por el Distrito 12, ya mandé a un escuadrón a rastrillar el bosque entero, procurando la mayor posible, no queremos alterar a la población"_ Respondió Alan con gesto austero.

"_Hubo algún ataque?"_ Preguntó Gale mientras comenzaba a juguetear con un lápiz con nerviosismo.

"_Atacaron la casa de la señora Everdeen… tres agentes la encontraron inconsciente gracias un aviso que hizo la señora Delly Smitchd" _Continuó Alan "_Se sucedió una gran pelea en la casa, por lo que declararon los agentes… Teniente, no pudimos encontrar al señor Haymitch Abernathy… por las manchas de sangre en la sala la principal sospecha es que lo hayan llevado moribundo al bosque"_ Sentenció finalmente. Un largo silencio se formo en el despacho. Gale miró de reojo unos de los portarretratos que tenía sobre su amplio escritorio de caoba.

"_No sé cómo voy a decirle esto a Katniss"_ murmuró el moreno "_Se sabe al menos cual podría ser la estrategia que están desarrollando? Ya llevamos dos meses desde la fuga y no se sabe nada, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado!"_ Dijo molesto Gale.

"_Se desplazan hacia el Distrito 13 y estamos casi seguros de que lo hacen con complicidad de distintas personas ex habitantes del Capitolio erradicas en los distritos, por eso se dificulta hallarlos… también hemos enviado un escuadrón al Distrito 13, pero si llegara a fallar… debemos plantear una estrategia para atraerlos aquí"_ Respondió Alan luego de una pequeña pausa.

"_Por supuesto que ya tenemos esa estrategia, se llama… carnada"_ Dijo Gale, mientras observaba como su compañero levantaba una de sus cejas con gesto extraño.

Peeta bajó con cuidado el cierre del mono con que estaba vestida su esposa ante la molesta mirada de la misma, y hacía enormes esfuerzos para no largar una sonora carcajada allí mismo. Cuando llego al tope final, la ayudo a sacárselo dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior. En cuanto estuvo desnuda, Katniss se alejó de él para ponerse un vestido de franela, con abrochadura adelante, largo hasta la rodilla. De pronto, las grandes manos de su esposo se colaron entre las suyas y se posaron en la desnudez de su vientre.

"_Por qué estés tan molesta, Catnuss?"_ murmuró contra su cuello para luego depositar un pequeño beso allí.

"_Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estabas coqueteando con tu entrenadora en mis narices, Peeta!"_ lo atacó, tratando de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito.

"_No estaba coqueteando con nadie… en todo caso, ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo"_ Rio él, mientras la apretaba más hacia él con suavidad.

"_Peeta hacerte el tonto no te sale bien… te gusta?"_ esto último lo murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudible.

"_Katniss, tu sabes que la única mujer para mi eres tú"_ Respondió él con tono serio, haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente a frente.

" _Eso no responde a mi pregunta! Alta, rubia… delgada…es obvio que te sientas atraído por ella y no la pequeña ballena que tienes por esposa"_ Exclamó Katniss molesta.

"_No me siento atraído por ella, Kat… sabes que no me van las rubias, me gustan las morenas, en especial una que tengo enfrente… tienes una figura hermosa para estar embarazada… no veo porque te sientes como una ballena"_ Respondió Peeta sonriendo.

"_He levantado peso"_ Dijo tímidamente, tratando de sonreír, el malestar ya había pasado.

"_Es normal en tu estado, pero lo mejor es que cuando tu levantas peso el primer lugar donde se aloja es aquí"_ Respondió Peeta con una sonrisa de lado mientras tocaba suavemente los senos de Katniss

"_Jajaja… manos fuera, Mellark, tenemos visita con el médico" _ Dijo ella, ya sonriendo ampliamente, mientras reanudaba su tarea de cerrar el vestido. Luego espero pacientemente a que Peeta se vistiera.

El doctor del Distrito 2 tenía un semblante apacible y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la pareja que lo esperaba tranquilamente en el consultorio. Katniss acomodó la bata que le había asignado de manera que él tuviera acceso a la desnuda piel de su vientre, dando un respingo al sentir el tan acostumbrado gel.

"_Bien, vamos a ver a estos pequeñines… tengo entendido que tienes 4 meses de embarazo, Katniss"_ Dijo el doctor.

"_Así es"_ Respondió ella

"_Desean saber el sexo de los bebes hoy?"_ preguntó el hombre, sonriendo al ver las caras ilusionadas de los padres. Katniss asintió nerviosa mientras Peeta tomaba delicadamente una de sus manos.

"_Mmhh bien…Oh, aquí está el primero"_ Exclamó el médico mientras miraba con especial atención el monitor.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto, ya sé "worst person in the world" por haber colgado tanto con esta historia, pero entre la falta inspiración, la tesis que estoy escribiendo y el calor (?) me fue imposible! Prometo tratar de acelerar un poco las cosas, la historia viene un poco lenta! jajajaj  
Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a la gente que me ha deja reviews, que le han dado follow y favorita a esta historia! Me hacen muy feliz ^^

Saludos,

Ekishka!


End file.
